Acompañantes Nocturnos de Konoha
by Dark Winry
Summary: Sasuke, Tenten, Kankouro y Shikamaru, son acompañantes de noche y estudiantes de día. Podrán guardar su identidad ante los demás, ¿o abra problemas? Capitulo 7.
1. Prologo

**Dark Winry**** presenta: Acompañantes nocturnos de Konoha.**

**¿Qué es un acompañante nocturno?**

Entrevistamos a 3 familias en konoha y estos fueron los resultados:

Familia Haruno una de las mas influyentes de konoha. Sakura Haruno

- Nunca aviamos escuchado que existiera tales cosas en konoha, o acaso es una nueva banda de rock… (Si supieras que es tu destino conocer a uno)

Familia Hyuuga la familia más poderosa. Hiashi Hyuuga

- Nosotros desconocemos de la situación que plantea, no si es una broma de mal gusto por que en konoha no existen lo que ustedes llaman acompañantes nocturnos. (Que se hace si el es cliente distinguido de esos negocios)

Familia Aburame familia de clase media. Shino Aburame

- Hemos oído algo de eso pero en realidad solo es un rumor… (El en realidad no sabe nada).

**¿Quién es el líder de esta organización? ¿Claro si existe?**

Claro que existe nos dijo una señora mayor de edad, que a juzgar por la cantidad de información que nos brindo, la descubrimos como la líder.

Su nombre Tsunade, sus vicios la bebida y las apuestas.

**¿Qué es un acompañante nocturno d****e konoha?**

- Son personas que no conocen la luz del día, la noche es lo de ellos, se apoderan con todos sus sentidos para complacer hasta el ultimo pensamiento de sus clientes, no son prostitutos, solo son una compañía para una noche de personas que desean diferentes cosas, sensualidad, refinamiento, clase… y algunas veces otras cosas.

**¿Quiénes son ellos?**

**Uno de la aldea de la arena.** Un hombre, simpático sensual y discípulo del mejor acompañante de la historia Itachi, el es el mas enérgico del grupo por lo que hace que lo exploten sexualmente.

**Y cuatro de la aldea de la hoja. **

**Primer hombre**. Es sumamente atractivo, el más rentable del negocio pero algunas veces resulta muy arrogante, su especialidad es el baile y nadie asta la fecha se ha quejado de sus trabajos. Que en ocasiones no sabemos que tipo de trabajo hace, por los ruidos que hacen las mujeres de su apartado, y si es eso créanme que complace muy bien.

**Segundo Hombre**. Es muy inteligente y un poco perezoso, tiene la mala suerte que solamente lo contratan mujeres ya adultas, pero aun así el es el segundo mas importante en el negocio, no se le niega su atractivo físico que esta demás decirlo.

**Primera mujer**. Ella fue la primera acompañante mujer, por lo consiguiente sabe mucho del negocio, es sensual, provocativa, enérgica y tiene muchos seguidores. Su mayor problema es que se pelea mucho con el de la aldea de la arena.

**Segunda mujer.** Ella es relativamente nueva esta hay por una misión, pero es encantadora e inocente por ello tiene muchos clientes, a veces se mete en problemas con respecto alas peticiones de los mismos, pero logra siempre que vuelvan.

**LA REALIDAD DE SU HISTORIA.**

Nadie reconoce su existencia en toda konoha, solamente de noche. La sociedad de konoha los tacha de prostitutos de lo peor, pero ellos siempre están unidos, para hacer lo que mejor se les da. Su destino ese lo sabremos en la historia…

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el intro, mas adelante el primer capitulo **"Nosotros somos lo que somos**" espero que les guste, si va a estar un poco subido de tono algunas veces, no yaoi, y va estar muy bueno léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.


	2. El inicio

Hola aqui esta la actualización, denle una oportunidad vale la pena. Los demás personajes de naruto van a ir saliendo en los otros episodios.

Pues aquí esta disfrútenlo…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

2 jóvenes caminaban por las calles llenas de konoha.

- Que problemático no parece que fuera de noche, decía un muchacho moreno de cabello largo agarrado en una coleta.

Recuerda que aquí nadie duerme por lo menos no de noche, decía una muchacha de cabellera castaña que vestía con un top negro y una mini falda del mismo color

Los dos jóvenes caminaban con dificultad entre la muchedumbre hasta que se metieron a un callejón que estaba completamente solo, caminaron unos cuantos pasos y tocaron una puerta 3 veces y salieron dos muchachos. Uno estaba vestido con pantalón de mezclilla una camisa ajustada a su cuerpo y traía consigo una marioneta en la espalda, el otro joven tenía el cabello negro y era mucho más atractivo que el otro ya que su cuerpo bien formado lo delataba.

- nos vamos kankouro, sasuke san dijo la joven.

- vamos a reportarnos con tsunade tenten, shikamaru dijo sasuke seriamente.

Y los cuatro salieron del callejón a las mismas calle repletas de gente, mientras caminaban tenten comenzó a hablar para hacer mas ligero el camino a casa.

-¡Aaaa Termine rendida!, ese hombre lo que quería era un psicólogo, no una acompañante.

- Por lo menos a ti te fue bien dijo kankouro moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación.

-Por que lo dices decía tenten divertida mientras se quitaba los zapatos para seguir caminando.

-Primero por que Yuri san va tres noches seguidas que solicita mi compañía, pero eso no es lo peor de todo sino que no quiere hablar solo quiere sexo y ahora hicimos todas las poses de un libro, ¡estoy cansado!

Shikamaru que estaba bostezando casi se ahoga al oír eso.

-Y tres noches con esa reprimida ni Sasuke las aguanta.

Al terminar todos se rieron por la cara de terror que tenia excepto Tenten

- Pero Yuri san es una de las mas adineradas de Konoha deberías estar agradecido decía Tenten indignada.

Kankurou- Pero somos acompañantes no sexo servidores Tenten.

Tenten a amenazándolo con un kunai – Pues nadie te dijo que te acostaras con ella.

- Que problemático ya van a empezar…

Pero fueron interrumpidos ya que un grupo de chicas reconocieron a Sasuke de lejos.

-Halla va Sasuke.

-Vamos.

Y empezaron a correr detrás de el, por lo que el grupo de 4 no tubo mas que correr a todo lo que daban sus pies, hasta que Kankouro tropezó pero como ellas estaban muy cerca tuvieron que abandonarlo.

Le grito Tenten mientras corría – Nos vemos en Ichikaru.

Kankouro se paro rápidamente se dispuso a correr pero ya se habían ido ellos.

-¡Demonios me las van a pagar!

Pero fue un error haber gritado ya que una de las chicas reconoció su voz y como ya no notaron a Sasuke decidieron mejor acosarlo a el discípulo del mejor acompañante de la historia ósea "Itachi"

- Chicas no me miren así decía kankouro acorralado en la pared con gotas de sudor en la frente.

- Kankouro san nos vamos a divertir todos decían las jóvenes lujuriosas…

-Nooooo

Tenten aun corriendo - ¿Oyeron algo?

Sasuke: No

Shikamaru con la cara de preocupación: Yo tampoco.

En una parte cerca de hay.

Kabuto se paseaba por la habitación con cara de preocupación.

- Que le voy a decir a Orochimaru sama, últimamente las ventas de los acompañantes del mal van en descenso, y le vino a la mente la imagen de Orochimaru enroscándolo como una serpiente y sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, y se disponía a salir corriendo cuando se abrió la puerta de enfrente de el y entro orochimaru.

- Pasa al Kabuto?

- No nada, decía mientras sudaba más de lo usual.

-Pues entrégame el reporte mensual de los acompañantes del mal, y por cierto ve a que te revise un doctor estas sudando demasiado…

- Mire Orochimaru sama ya sabe que estamos en temporada baja, y pues que se fueron este mes 5 acompañantes mas, también le agregamos a los dos que torturo y están en el calabozo…

- Kabuto cállate ya y dime la maldita cifra, decía orochimaru impacientándose.

- Pues…pues…

Afuera de la casa paso una parvada de cuervos y lo ultimo que se hoyo fueron los gritos de terror de el – Por favor orochimaru sama, no eso nooooooooooo.

--------------Una Hora después en Ichikaru--------------

Tenten, Sasuke y Shikamaru acababan de comer su segundo tazón de ramen, cuando vieron llegar a un Kankouro con la camisa rasgada y en bóxer.

-No se rían.

Por lo que shikamaru y Sasuke se voltearon hacer que comían para no reírse, y Tenten le ofreció ramen de su tazón con una sonrisa.

- Que hipócrita, prefiero que se rían

Y sin poder contenerse Sasuke y Shikamaru que estaban tomando caldo del tazón escupieron el caldo en la cara del que atendía y se empezaron a reír, les iba reclamar pero voltio donde kankouro y le pregunto extrañado -¿Qué te paso?

- No pregunte la culpa la tiene Sasuke.

-------------- En el cuartel general de los Acompañantes nocturnos de Konoha---------

Tsunade se encontraba hablando con un señor.

- Por favor necesito que la proteja, es de suma importancia que no la encuentren.

- y yo que gano con todo eso, decía Tsunade parándose se su silla.

- Pues sus deudas con nosotros quedarían liquidadas.

Alo que la hizo estremecerse y le brillaron los ojos, - bueno creo que es un trato razonable, pero también quiero que trabaje aquí.

- Pero…

Pero tsunade no lo dejo continuar – es la única forma que no sospechen de que se encuentra aquí.

- Esta bien es un trato dijo el extraño extendiéndole la mano a tsunade a lo que ella estrecho la mano también…

CoNtInUaRa…


	3. Un nuevo Acompañante

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que lo disfruten.

**Capitulo 3 "Un nuevo acompañante"**

Ya había pasado una semana desde la visita de ese extraño a Tsunade.

Era una tarde agradable, el sol se estaba ocultando dando ala vista de todo observador un espectáculo rojizo…

- ¡Que hermoso!

- Es verdad, velo con detenimiento es perfecto: no tan caluroso ni tan frió, no tan brillante ni tan oscuro, solo muestra un poco pero aun guarda secretos, así es como usted deberá actuar en ese lugar, dijo un hombre a una pequeña dama que lo acompañaba pero sin vislumbrar su rostro ya que lo llevaba cubierto.

- Estas seguro que tengo que ir hay, si yo hablara con mi padre…pero el no la dejo continuar.

- Tu bien sabes que las cosas no son así de simples, mejor esperemos un tiempo a que las cosas se tranquilicen vale, dijo el extraño sonriendo, a lo que ella no pudo resistir esa sonrisa.

- Esta bien

**------------------****En la escuela--------------**

Para ellos también era una tarde normal, pues recién salían de clases de preparatoria impartidas por Tsunade.

- Pueden retirarse por hoy, recuerden hacer la tarea, decía mientras sacaba una botella de sake.

- mejor vayámonos antes de que pueda pasar algo, decía una tenten uniformada a los demás, todo asintieron y salieron del aula.

Afuera en los pasillos de una escuela vacía caminaban Sasuke, Tenten, Shikamaru y Kankouro.

- Por que tenemos que hacer esto todos los sábados es muy problemático.

- Acepto que esa vieja loca nos de las clases, pero que nos haga venir a una escuela vacía y nos obligue a usar uniformes en sábado, decía un Kankouro con cara de desaprobación. Ellos usaban los hombres trajes negros con corbatas del mismo tono, y Tenten una falda negra que le quedaba debajo de la rodilla, una blusa entallada con su saco del mismo color y traía su cabello sujeto con un listón.

- No entienden por que lo hace, decía un Sasuke con una sonrisa en la cara. Todos se le quedaron viendo con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

Tenten risueña abrió la puerta de la escuela que daba al estacionamiento y contesto.

- Es por que siempre a querido lo mejor para nosotros, por que ella piensa que haciendo eso nos vamos a sentir normales, y que de esa manera no vamos extrañar todo lo que hacen los de nuestra edad. Pero la realidad es que… Tenten se les quedo viendo la cara al resto y todos sonrieron macabramente y dijeron en uní solos.

- No queremos ser normales.

Cuando iban a salir del estacionamiento estaban un grupo de muchachos y muchachas reunidos afuera de unos carros, que inmediatamente se les quedaron viendo con cara de burla.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo, que no les afecte lo que digan, dijo Sasuke con tono frió y claro, solo para que ellos escucharan ya que estaban muy cerca de ellos.

- Mira que tenemos aquí si son los niños atrasados. Ellos pasaron al lado sin tomarle importancia, pero las muchachas que se encontraban con ellos empezaron a fijarse en lo guapos que eran nuestros acompañantes y empezaron a poner miradas coquetas y lujuriosas. Los muchachos que se encontraban con ellas se dieron cuenta y uno de ellos empujo a una de ellas, y fue a parar al suelo.

Ellos pararon al ver esa escena, y Sasuke los voltio a ver y como si supieran lo que estaba pensando se pusieron en marcha, shikamaru se acerco a la joven y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarla, ella recibió su mano y cuando estuvo incorporada el le dijo al oído sensualmente.

- Ten mas cuidado, no permitas que el te haga daño, una joven tan atractiva como tu no debe permitir esto. Dicho eso le beso la mano y se dispuso a irse.

Pero el problema fue que ya había molestado mucho a los demás con ese acto, y cuando uno de ellos iba hacia el Sasuke le puso el pie y se callo, cosa que no paso desapercibidos para ellos.

- Con que quieres pelear mocoso.

- No solo pienso que lo que hiciste esta mal, a una dama no se le debe tratar así, dijo Sasuke galantemente, para lo que las muchachas empezaron a suspirar y moegi mas.

- Ya te la ganaste, y empezó a caminar en dirección hacia el, pero paro enfrente de Tenten y le dio un tremendo beso que los dejos en estado de Shock.

Cuando la término de besar a Tenten, ella estaba a punto de reaccionar, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta Kankouro ya lo estaba moliendo a golpes. Para lo que Sasuke y Shikamaru se lo tuvieron que llevar a rastras de hay antes de que pasara a mayores.

**------------------ En la cuartel de los acompañantes-----------**

Tsunade que había llegado antes que ellos, recibía a la persona que trato ase una semana.

- Tsunade sama ella es la persona, dijo señalando a la joven aún cubierta.

- Bueno Iruka creo que tendremos que esperar un poco, mientras ellos llegan dijo Tsunade tomando asiento y los invito a sentarse también.

- les ofrezco algo de beber.

- No por el momento estamos bien, antes de que se me olvide aquí esta tu factura, y le extendió un papelito blanco, tsunade lo tomo con una sonrisa y lo guardo en una gaveta de su escritorio.

- Bueno Iruka y como te va en tu trabajo? Tengo entendido que después de que te saliste de aquí te volviste guarda espalda.

- si me va muy bien, aurita estoy protegiendo a un muchacho de una familia adinerada.

- Ósea que estas de niñera, dijo Tsunade con tono burlón, para lo que se sonrojo violentamente y puso una cara molesta.

- No te enseñe tanto Iruka chan para que terminaras como niñera, por que no vuelves creo que todavía te puedo rescatar.

- No gracias, ya deje ese vicio.

- Estas seguro te iría mejor, o prefieres cuidar mocosos, ya que lo noto Tsunade mas molesto de lo usual prefirió formular otra pregunta.

- Y quien es el afortunado al que cuidas? Dijo en tono más calmado para cortar la fricción, y funciono por que Iruka cambio rápidamente a un estado mas animado.

- Su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, es un buen chico un poco inquieto, pero fuera de hay me divierto mucho con el.

- Me alegra oír eso, pero en vista que no llegan mis pupilos que te parece si le enseño las instalaciones, para que no se aburran. Los dos se pararon y acompañaron a Tsunade a un pasillo grande y elegante.

- Veo que ahora esta mejor que antes, por lo menos ya no son solo 6 cuartos feos.

- Claro el negocio es demandante, ahora contamos con 170 acompañantes, por ello necesitamos de más espacio y en la parte de enfrente esta el hotel, spa y salones privados, atrás tenemos las aulas de estudio y los cuartos. Ya que en el tiempo que estabas solo eran 4.

- Que días aquellos dijo suspirando Iruka, mientras se detenían en una ventana y miraban hacia fuera. La joven que les seguía atrás le llamo la atención un cuadro que aparecía en el corredor, y se detuvo a verlo con detenimiento.

-( que jóvenes tan mas guapos, pero se ve algo vieja quienes serán)

Tsunade que se dio cuenta de donde estaba la chica y la acompaño.

-Ellos son los primeros acompañantes, solo eran 4 pero eran de lo mejor, verdad Iruka? La joven prestaba atención a cada palabra de ella mientras se acercaba Iruka ella le explico los dos que están arriba son:

El de la derecha se llama kakashi, le apodaban el maestro de la seducción era uno de los mejores, aunque siempre llegaba tarde a sus citas.

El de la Izquierda es Iruka, a el le apodaban…

- No tiene importancia, decía Iruka interrumpiendo, - Mejor seguimos con los de abajo, yo te digo quienes son vale, dijo Iruka nervioso, mientras Tsunade se reía.

- Los dos de abajo son:

-La que esta sentada debajo de Kakashi se llama Kunerai, ella le apodábamos la bomba sexy, como lo dice su apodo es lo que hacia.

- el de alado de ella Era Uchiha Itachi, aunque tenia 15 años era el mejor del negocio, su especialidad era el baile…

- Tsunade sama, dijo una muchacha mientras se aproximaba a ellos y hacia una reverencia.

- Tsunade sama ya están aquí…

**--------------- En la Oficina de Tsunade----------------------**

Ellos se encontraban sentados en un sillón aun con el uniforme de la escuela.

- Para que nos abra citado a estas horas, estoy cansado quiero descansar, puesto que hoy me toca con la reprimida de Yuri san.

- Cálmate Kankouro nosotros también estamos cansados, y no nos estamos quejando como tu. Dijo Tenten mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Shikamaru, y siguió hablando.

- Por cierto Sasuke san con quien te toca hoy.

- Nos toca a Shikamaru y a mí, dar un baile en uno de los salones privados.

Un rechinido de la puerta interrumpió la plática, y entraron tres personas, ellos inmediatamente se pararon e hicieron una reverencia.

- se preguntaran por que los cite aquí, pues déjenme decirles que ahora van a tener un una nueva compañera que quiero que la entrenen los cuatro, se aparto y dejo ver a la tercera figura, quien se quito su capucha y les mostró su rostro.

- Mi nombre es…

CoNtInUaRa…

Es pero que les gustara, el cuarto capitulo ya va hacer mas rápido y largo.

Agradecimientos a:

Kasenai-uchiha

Sakurita 55

SabakuTsuki

Lena Haruno

Espero que les siga gustando, y que sigan mandando lo que piensan, me gusta mucho.

Próximo capitulo: Conocerán al nueva integrante y la tendrán que entrenar, les ofrecerán una oportunidad de estudiar en la mejor universidad de Konoha, y mas.


	4. Adaptandose

**Aquí les dejo el Cuarto capitulo espero que lo disfruten.**

**Las parejas son:**

**Sakura/ Sasuke**

**Kankouro/Tenten/Neji**

**Naruto/Hinata/Gaara**

**Ino/ Shikamaru/ Temari**

**Con quien se queden eso mas adelante, a los demás también les voy a adicionar pareja, para que no se queden solitos.**

**Capitulo 4 "Adaptándose"**

Todos se quedaron asombrados ante la presencia de la joven, era muy hermosa su cabello largo y azul, blanca y sus ojos demostraban pureza extrema.

- Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, gusto en conocerlos, e izo una pequeña reverencia a lo que ellos la correspondieron.

- Pero claro que sabemos quien eres tú, la pregunta es que haces aquí, dijo kankouro cruzando los brazos y viendo a Tsunade para que le contestara.

- Eso es algo que no les interesa, se van a encargar de cuidarla y entrenarla quedo claro?,

A uníoslo –Si Tsunade Sama.

- Bueno pues que esperan, vallan y prepárense para empezar el entrenamiento, las citas que tenían hoy las vamos a posponer.

Kankouro al oír eso se alegro y se estiro con una sonrisa y dijo.

- Que están esperando, ya oyeron a Tsunade sama vamos a cambiarnos.

- Espera un momento Kankouro tu si vas a asistir a tu cita Yuri san me pago por anticipado ósea que…

- Por que yo, por que no puede ser Sasuke, empezó a reclamar Kankouro, y esto causo rizas entre los demás, aunque Hinata no comprendía por que, por eso Tenten se le acerco y les dijo.

- No quiere asistir por que Yuri san es pervertida y solo lo contrata por sexo, algunas veces la convence de que hagan algo distinto, pero hoy toca, y se rió, para lo que Hinata puso una cara de Horror.

-(donde me viniste a dejar Iruka san)

**--------------Más tarde en un salón privado------------**

Tenten, shikamaru y Sasuke ya se encontraban en el salón. El lugar era muy amplio, a simple vista simulaba un teatro, con su escenario, con mesas y sillas vestidas de mismo color de la pared blanco con hilos plateados, los candelabros sobresalían del techo dándole un toque de elegancia.

Hinata que estaba afuera del salón, tenia la mano en la manija y la otra en su pecho, con la cabeza baja y rostro triste. Traía puesto una falda corta con una blusa que para su gusto era muy pegada, pero eran ordenes de arriba no se podía quejar.

-No quiero estar aquí, tengo miedo. Iruka san por que me trajiste a un prostíbulo, acaso también piensas que no valgo nada, como mi padre pensaba de mi

Y una lágrima empezó a rodar por su mejilla, pero no le dio tiempo de secarlas cuando sintió una mano y volteo.

-Tsunade sama

- Hola hinata, te oí lo que dijiste hace un momento y déjame aclararte que esto no es un prostíbulo.

-Pero Kankouro san y Yuri san.

-A es por eso, dijo Tsunade con una gota en la cabeza.

- Mira nosotros somos acompañantes no otra cosa, tu y nadie mas que tu eres la que vas a decidir hasta donde llegas en tus citas. Por eso no debes de temer. Ya Hinata más aliviada se seco sus lágrimas y le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

- Así esta mejor, otra cosa Hinata.

-si.

-As tenido novio

- No

Eres virgen, ante esta pregunta ella se puso como el color de un tomate y dudo en contestarle, pero al ver la seriedad con la que preguntaba no le quedo remedio más que contestar.

-Eto eto, si Tsunade sama.

- Creo que va haber un gran problema y dicho esto se metió al salón.

Ya adentro Tsunade entro con hinata por detrás y los tres se levantaron del suelo e hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

- bueno no perdamos mas el tiempo, Shikamaru trae una silla y ponla en medio del escenario, el inmediatamente obedeció.

- Tenten ve y pones este CD, Hinata ven para acá, ella fue inmediatamente.

- primero que nada abra que hacer cambios en tu aspecto para que nadie sospeche de que estas aquí deacuerdo.

-si Tsunade sama, dijo en tono fuerte y claro.

- Veo que te explico bien las cosas Iruka.

- Ya puse la el CD, y en el salón se empezó a escuchar música para bailar (la de su elección)

- Bueno Hinata siéntate en la silla, ella obediente va y se sienta.

- Ahora Shikamaru, Sasuke vallan a darle la bienvenida a su nueva compañera, ellos dos se miraron y fueron a donde estaba ella.

Ella estaba nerviosa al ver venir a sus compañeros, mientas a lo lejos Tsunade y Tenten se sentaban.

Ellos se pararon enfrente de ella, empezaron a murmurar algo y lanzaron una moneda, y por lo visto Shikamaru fue el vencedor.

**----------------Narrado por Hinata.---------------**

Todavía puedo recordar mi bienvenida con mis compañeros, como olvidarlo. Fue algo inesperado, pero si me preguntan yo lo quisiera volver a repetir.

Ellos se acercaron a mí y como niña ingenua que era hable.

- Hola Sasuke san, Shikamaru san, que vamos hacer.

Ellos no respondieron nada, vi como shikamaru san se aparto y solo quedo Sasuke san, lo que paso después de hay. El empezó a bailar al compás de la música, la verdad me sorprendí de lo bien que bailaba, sin querer me empecé a poner como un tomate, cuando el se empezó a quitar la camisa, ante esto Tsunade y Tenten se empezaron a reír de mi, por eso mejor decidí cerrar los ojos y ese acto me salio con regalo.

- Hinata abre los ojos, dijo Tsunade en tono de mando, pero aún así no los abrí.

- Bueno si no quieres por las buenas, Sasuke ya sabes que hacer.

De repente sentí un peso en mis piernas, abrí los ojos hay estaba el, enzima de mi, para sorpresa mía en bóxer por que ya no traía pantalón.

El empezó a bailar encima de mi y volví a cerrar los ojos, el se me empezó acercar mas hasta que lo sentí pegado a mi cuerpo, se acerco a mi oído y sentí un escalofrió…

- Que pasa hinata chan, por que no abres los ojos, me susurro.

Lo que paso después, desde es momento cambio mi vida. El acerco su boca a mi cuello y empecé a sentir un deseo que jamás sabia experimentado, sentí mucho calor, el rozo sus labios sobre mi piel y sin querer un gemido se escapo de mi boca, el me voltio a ver con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-(que me pasa, mi cuerpo no me responde)

- Eto sasu… sasuke san, el no me dejo continuar tomo mi cara e izo que lo mirara, sin querer empecé a notar las facciones de el.

-(Es un Hombre muy atractivo, y su cuerpo esta bien formado, pero que tontería estoy diciendo), el me saco de los pensamientos dándome un beso tierno y suave que no pude rechazar, era mi primer beso a pesar de mis 17 años nunca avía besado a alguien.

El acaricio mi cara y apretó más su cuerpo al mió.

(Oo kamisama si sigue esto así no se que podría suceder), ella estaba luchando contra un impulso de su cuerpo, por primera vez deseaba algo y en ese momento se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha. El le dio otro beso pero mas salvaje y ella ya no pudo lo siguió, cuando estaba a punto de abrazarlo, paro la música.

- Bien las clases terminaron, dijo una Tsunade complacida que se levantaba de su lugar.

Ya ven por que no lo olvido…

**-----------Narrado por la Autora ---------------**

Cuando Sasuke se incorporo, Hinata lo primero que vio fue a una Tenten algo molesta, A shikamaru en el mismo sitio, a tsunade parada junto a Kankouro.

-(que vergüenza me olvide que estaban ellos aquí) Hinata no pudo soportar mas las miradas y salio corriendo del lugar dejando a todos desconcertados, a excepción de Tsunade y Sasuke.

**---------------En la Universidad de Konoha-------------------**

- ¡Naruto ya déjame de fastidiar!, si no me tienes el libro que te pedí olvídate de entrar a esta universidad.

- No es justo Kakashi sensei.

Naruto era un joven muy atractivo de 17 años, su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules traían locas a muchas en Konoha, hijo de una familia adinerada, popular y feliz, tenía todo.

Alguien toco a la puerta interrumpiendo la contienda entre ellos dos.

- Adelante dijo Kakashi que se volvía a sentar en la silla de su escritorio.

-Iruka san, dijo naruto parándose hacia donde avía entrado el mencionado.

- Por que tardaste tanto, dijo el hiperactivo rubio.

- Tuve algunas cosas que hacer, ya estas listo, pues vamonos, el rubio no dijo más y salio rápido del salón no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de burla a kakashi.

- Antes de que te vallas Iruka, le mencionaste lo que te pedí a Tsunade.

- si ella me dijo que con gusto se los va a mencionar, pero crees que acepten Kakashi, digo no será nada fácil cubrir su identidad en la universidad.

- La decisión es solo de ellos…

**CoNtInUaRa…**

Bueno hasta aquí el cuarto capitulo, espero que les allá gustado. De aquí a otros capítulos va a estar un poquito subido de tono, pero nada fuera de lo normal, creo…

**Agradecimientos:**

**Lena Haruno:** No fue Sakura, pero no te preocupes si te gusta la pareja Sakura y Sasuke, mas adelante va haber mucho. Y con Kankouro también va haber mas acoso para el jajaja.

**Sakurita 55**: Espero que ya no me mates, voy a tratar de actualizar pronto, para que se detengan tus instintos asesinos, gracias por leerlo.

**L.I.T.:** Gracias por el comentario, y si espero actualizarlo pronto.

**Jesybert:** Por que hay puros acecinos en este foro, hay esta la chica nueva, espero que te allá gustado.

**Sabaku Tsuki:** Gracias y si lo voy a actualizar pronto.

**Kasenai-uchiha:** gracias y no hay problema, cuídate

Se despide Dark Winry

Besos.

Ja ne.


	5. Busquemos a Hinata

**Perdón por la tardanza, espero que les guste y que no me vallan a matar.**

**Gracias por ser tan pacientes. **

**Capitulo 4 ****"Busquemos a Hinata"**

Hinata salio corriendo de hay, nunca en su vida había pasado tanta vergüenza.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante la repentina huida de Hinata, por eso Tsunade se dirigió con a Kankouro que estaba al lado de ella, y Sasuke que se estaba vistiendo.

-Kankouro, Sasuke necesito que le encuentren y la lleven a mi oficina.

-Por que?, no creo que valla tan lejos- dijo kankouro despreocupado.

-¡Es una orden!- dijo Tsunade ya gritando e impactando su puño contra la mesa, la cual rompió.

Los dos la vieron con cara de aterrados, asintieron con la cabeza y salieron del lugar corriendo, no sin antes Sasuke acercarse a Tsunade y dijirle unas palabras.

-creo que nos debe una explicación, espero que cuando regresemos con ella la tengamos, dicho esto partió.

Hinata corría por las calles de Konoha con lágrimas en sus ojos, no podía creer lo que había pasado en el salón. Se reprochaba así misma lo que había ocurrido.

-(eso te pasa por ser tan débil. Por esa razón mi padre ya no te quería…)

Ella siguió corriendo, sin importarle como la veían las demás personas. Cuando se canso de correr se paro un momento, para darse cuenta que se encontraba en un pequeño parque, lo que mas sobresalía del el era un árbol enorme, mas de lo normal, había flores multicolores a donde volteara. Por primera ves ella se sintió un poco mas tranquila, camino para ver el enorme árbol de cerca, y se sentó en el pasto donde caía la sombra del mismo.

-Por que estoy tan confundida, lo que hizo Sasuke san… - sus ojos se volvieron a empañar, junto sus piernas y agacho su cabeza llorando en ellas.

Por las calles de Konoha corrían Sasuke y Kankouro.

-Creo que la necesitamos abarcar mas terreno- Kankouro entendió y doblo a su izquierda, dejando al Uchiha solo.

Cerca de hay en un parque un rubio hiperactivo iba caminando con su guardaespaldas.

-Y que quieres comer Naruto?

-Pues vamos a ichikaru- dijo naruto al momento que ponía sus manos en su cuello.

-No te cansas de comer hay Naruto.

-No, hacen el mejor ramen que e probado.

-Pero yo quisiera comer algo que no fuera ramen hoy.

-Tu tienes la culpa Iruka san, tu fuiste el que me llevo a ese puesto- le recordó el rubio mientras sonreía.

-Ahora que lo pienso…

**-----Flash Back-----**

Era la segunda semana que Iruka tomo el trabajo de cuidar al rubio, los dos estaban en pijama leyendo.

-Vamos a cenar Iruka san.

-Pero naruto son las 12 de la noche- ya duérmete, decía Iruka fastidiado.

-Pero soy un niño en desarrollo, tengo que comer 7 veces al día.

-Naruto acabas de vaciar la nevera hace tres horas, no te sientes satisfecho.

-No.

-Pues ni modo como vaciaste el refrigerador no queda nada, quédate con hambre- dijo Iruka riéndose del rubio.

Naruto que ya estaba mas fastidiado, séle dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro y dijo lastimera mente.

-Mi papi se va a enojar cundo sepa que le estas haciendo a su pobre hijo.

-Naruto no intentes el chantaje.

-Hay papi iruka san me izo romper tus papeles de tu portafolio- dijo naruto con cara de inocencia.

-Si se trata de eso, digo que te escapaste en la noche, para encubrir eso rompiste los papeles de su portafolio y todavía me echas la culpa.

Naruto estaba enojado por la respuesta tan perspicaz de su guardaespaldas, iba a repelar pero Iruka se le adelanto.

-Dime naruto y a quien crees que le va creer tu padre- decía al momento de levantarse para abandonar el cuarto.

-¿Qué crees que piense Kunerai san, cuando le diga que estas enamorado de ella?

Iruka voltio con venitas en la cara, vio a Naruto y le dijo.

-Y a ti quien te dijo que me gustaba kunerai.

-Nadie Iruka san, pero me lo acaba de confirmar- Naruto tomo bata de dormir y salio de la habitación dejando a un Iruka fastidiado.

-Ya nos vamos- decía Naruto mientras sostenía el abrigo de el.

-(No cabe duda que me las vas a pagar mocoso)

En el camino Iruka manejaba, mientras Naruto se fijaba si algún lugar de comida estaba abierto.

-Ya ves naruto, todo esta cerrado, mejor volvamos a casa ya es muy tarde- le mencionaba al rubio mientras bostezaba.

-Pero tengo hambre, debe de haber algún lugar abierto.

Iruka que vio la cara del rubio le dio ternura y dijo.

-Si hay un lugar abierto, pero déjame advertirte que no es de 5 estrellas precisamente.

-No importa Iruka san, tu sabes que a mi no me importan esos detalles- hablo el rubio mas animado.

A pesar de que Naruto era un joven millonario, no era para nada creído. Al contrario era un buen muchacho, Iruka se había encariñado rápidamente con el e inclusive lo consideraba su hijo.

-Y como se llama el lugar Iruka san.

-Se llama Ichikaru, hacen el mejor ramen que hayas probado…

Desde ese día no recuerda el, ni una noche que no hallan cenado en Ichikaru.

**--------****Fin flash Back------**

-Hace dos años de ese día- recordo Iruka suspirando al voltear a donde se encontraba Naruto pero ya no estaba.

El lo busco con la mirada y lo encontró estaba hincado viendo a una joven que lloraba, al ver el rostro de ella se dio cuenta que era Hinata y corrió con los dos.

Naruto tomo su mano de ella y la acerco a su pecho en un abraso.

-Te encuentras bien hinata chan- dijo el rubio preocupado.

-Si Naruto kun- decía ella mientras seguía llorando.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti, nos habían dicho que ocurrió una accidente y que probablemente habías muerto.

Ella voltio a ver al rubio y el le dedico una tierna sonrisa. Pero fue interrumpida por que Naruto salio despedido por el aire.

Hinata grito de terror al ver esa escena, cuando voltio haber quien era el que lo había golpeado, se encontró con los ojos negros y penetrantes de Sasuke.

-Aléjate de ella, si no quieres quedarte peor- dijo sasuke cortante.

Iruka que vio lo que sucedió iba a ver que le paso a Naruto, pero se le adelanto Hinata. Sasuke iba a volver a retomar el combate pero Iruka lo detuvo.

-Sasuke detente.

Sasuke voltio a donde se encontraba Iruka y paro enseguida. Sasuke se cruzo de mano y muy serio se dirigió a Iruka.

-Iruka sensei usted si me va decir lo que esta pasando.

-Por el momento debemos llevar a Hinata al cuartel, después Tsunade se los explicara.

Naruto que se estaba levantando ayudado por hinata, noto su conversación se acerco a los dos arrastrando a Hinata con el y hablo.

-Pero el padre de Hinata chan debe de estar preocupado, tenemos que llevarla a su casa.

-No Naruto, es muy peligroso llevarla hay.

-Por que Iruka san?

-No te lo puedo decir en estos momentos, hasta que pongamos en un lugar seguro a hinata- dicho esto Iruka partió mientras los tres jóvenes lo seguían en silencio.

-(Espero que nadie haya visto a Hinata, sino estamos en grandes problemas)

Cuando se vislumbraba el cuartel, Iruka le hizo una última pregunta a Hinata.

-a Por cierto Hinata ¿por que huiste?

-Eto por que…

Hinata apenada no podía contestar, por ello le facilito el trabajo Sasuke.

-Lo que pasa es que le dimos la bienvenida.

-a ya veo por que.

-Por que venimos a este lugar Iruka san, y por que ese chico te llama sensei, acaso fuiste maestro- Naruto hacia tantas preguntas como un niño pequeño.

-Naruto luego te contesto- Esto dejo inconforme al rubio pero alfin y al cabo siguió caminando.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Tsunade ella los estaba esperando.

-Siéntense- señalo Tsunade haciendo ademán para que todos se sentaran.

Todos la obedecieron iba a seguir hablando cuando noto la presencia del rubio.

-Iruka el que hace aquí- dijo Tsunade con tono amenazador, por lo que Iruka empezó a sudar al igual que Sasuke.

-Lo que pasa es que el es el que encontró a Hinata, y pues se conocen.

Tsunade se levanto de su silla muy enojada le dirijio una mirada matadora a Sasuke y hablo secamente.

-Sasuke esta noche tu y Kankouro, van a acompañar a Yuri san y a su amiga en una velada.

-Pero por que, hoy es nuestro día libre- dijo Sasuke mientras se quejaba.

Tunade voltio como muñeco diabólico hacia un chibi Sasuke, y todos voltearon con cara de terror hacia Sasuke, excepto el rubio que no comprendía su terror.

-Es un castigo, por abrir tu boca yuri san y su amiga, van a poder hacer lo que quieran con ustedes dos.

Sasuke estaba arrepentido de haber hablado, voltio a Tsunade y le puso su cara de cachorrito triste haber si se apiadaba de el.

-lastima Sasuke, tal vez viera funcionado si me vieras puesto una cara sensual y me vieras ofrecido algo sucio, pero se te acabaron tu oportunidades de salvarte de esta.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, Tu Iruka será mejor que me tengas una buena excusa, decía Tsunade al voltear a ver a Iruka de la misma manera que a Sasuke.

-Pues Hinata estaba en el parque sola, Naruto ue el que la encontró.

-Pero eso no justifica que hallas traído al chico aquí Iruka, como vamos a solucionar esto.

Iruka estaba sudando más de lo normal a Juicio de Naruto.

-Discúlpeme Tsunade sama pero la culpa la tiene usted, dijo Iruka tratando de aparentar seguridad, par lo que ella empezó a echar llamas por los ojos, pero el no le izo caso y prosiguió.

-Si usted no le viera dicho a los chicos que le dieran la bienvenida, esto no viera sucedido.

Tsunade ya más tranquila se sentó para alivio de todos menos de Sasuke.

-Si tienes razón, aquí la única persona que ha tenido la culpa es Sasuke- el al oír eso casi se cae de la silla.

-Pero si usted lo ordeno- dijo el reclamando.

-Si sigues reprochando, te voy a vender con Orochimaru para que te utilice en su casa de citas.

Sasuke no dijo ni una palabra, ella se le quedo viendo a Hinata y luego al rubio.

-Naruto verdad?- Naruto asintió con la cabeza y después el hablo.

-Tsunade obachan verdad?- Dijo el rubio sonriendo, a Tsunade ante este comentario empezó a empalidecer.

Y todo a excepción de Naruto corrierón para refugiarse mientras Tsunade gritaba.

-Maldito mocosooooooooooooo

**CoNtInUaRa…**

Espero que les allá gustado, voy a tratar de actualizarlo rápido. No pude actualizar antes por que tengo problemas con otra historia, no se quieren ver los demás capítulos, si alguien me puede auxiliar se lo agradecería es **"Mi dulce exnovia es mi tonta amiga",** por cierto esta muy buena.

**Agradecimientos.**

**Sakurita55:** No te preocupes en el capitulo 6, se van a encontrar Sasuke y Sakura por primera ves, va estar muy lindo y algo caluroso… Ya no te digo mas, lo demás es sorpresa. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Hieipablo:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Tome el consejo de los diálogos, espero que funcione. Y si tengo planeado hacer 12 o 13 capítulos. Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado.

**También**** gracias a:**

**Lena haruno.**

**Kasenai-uchiha**

**SabakuTsuki.**

**L.I.T.**

**Jesybert.**

**Lost princesa.**

**Kukiss.**

**Y también gracias a todos los que leen esta historia.**

**Próximamente.**

Naruto chantajea a Tsunade.

Sasuke y Kankouro tienen su cita con la amiga pervertida y Yuri san.

Tenten entrena a Hinata y algo tendrá que perder, que será?.

Encuentro de dos mudos diferentes, Shikamaru e Ino.

Eso y mas….

**Se despide**

**Dark Winry.**

**Ya Ne.**


	6. Despues de la tempestad, no llega la

Dark Winry.

Aquí les dejo el capitulo 6 espero que lo disfruten.

Perdón por la tardanza.

Capitulo 6 "Después de la tempestad, no llega la calma"

Después de un rato todo volvió a calmarse en la oficina de Tsunade.

Ellos se volvieron a sentar en la misma posición que antes e Iruka se acerco al rubio aterrorizado y le susurro algo.

-Naruto no le vuelvas a llamar obachan de acuerdo.

- Si Iruka san.

Tsunade tomo su asiento y prosiguió.

-Bueno aclarado todo este asunto, Sasuke llévate a Hinata con Tenten.

Sasuke se levanto al igual que Hinata, cuando estaba a punto de salir alguien le detuvo la mano a ella.

-Naruto kun, ella extrañada vio al rubio.

-Hinata chan realmente la situación de tu casa esta tan mal, digo para que quieras quedarte en este lugar, debe de ser realmente algo feo- dijo el rubio con tristeza.

-Si Naruto kun, pero necesito que me hagas un favor, vale.

El rubio no pudo resistirse ala mirada tierna de su amiga, ya con más animo contesto.

-¿Cuál Hinata chan?

-Quiero que no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí, ni siquiera a Sakura, ¿esta bien?

El rubio confundido, pero convencido no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar.

-Esta bien, te lo prometo Hinata chan.

Acordando esto Hinata le dio un abraso al rubio, que el correspondió si dudar. Después de eso lo único que pudo ver de ella es como se retiraba con aquel joven que tanto desprecio le causaba.

-(Te prometo Hinata chan que voy a averiguar que es lo que sucede en la mansión Hyuuga. A como de lugar, tu volverás con nosotros)

El rubio estaba muy pensativo aun con la vista perdida en la puerta, esto no paso desapercibido por Tsunade que inmediatamente lo llamo.

-Naruto ven acá.

-(Si la Hyuuga pudo persuadir a este joven de que no diga nada, creo que no vamos a tener problemas de que diga nuestra localización)

Tsunade pensaba muy alegre, pero por algún motivo cuando Naruto sonrió de manera misteriosa no le agrado algo en el.

-(Por el momento tengo pensado que obachan me deje quedarme aquí, cuando averigüe lo suficiente iré a visitar a Hiashi Hyuuga. Bueno no va a ser un reto convencerla, eso creo)

Naruto tomo asiento donde antes había estado y espero a que habla alguien.

-Naruto como sabrás es de suma importancia que hinata se quede aquí, puedes venir a visitarla cuando quieras- dijo Iruka mas animado ya que la situación al parecer se avía tranquilizado.

-Iruka tiene razón Naruto, puedes venir a visitar a Hinata cuando quieras, siempre y cuando no le cuentes nada a nadie, vale- Dijo Tsunade más feliz.

-(Este mocoso se lo trago, jeje eres una genio Tsunade)

-(Esta obachan pensó que me trague todo, se va a ir de espaldas cuando se entere de que traigo entre manos)

-Tsunade sama creo que naruto y yo no retiramos, usted a de tener muchos asunto que atender- decía al momento de pararse para dirigirse a la puerta, pero el rubio no se movía y solo miraba a Tsunade retadoramente.

-Naruto ya vamonos.

-Iruka san se podría ir adelantando, tengo que hablar con Tsunade san por favor.

Iruka se quedo petrificado por la reacción del rubio, iba a protestar pero Tsunade movió la cabeza con gesto de aprobación, entonces no le quedo mas a el que retirarse.

-Nos vemos afuera Naruto, no te tardes por favor.

Al cerrar la puerta, tsunade se acomodo mejor en su silla y con un gesto de ternura le pregunto tranquila al rubio.

-Que es lo que se te ofrece.

Naruto también se acomodo en su asiento, puesto lo que iba a decir no iba a agradar del todo ala rubia.

-Tsunade sama necesito que me de trabajo.

Esto sorprendió a la rubia, pero decidió guardar la compostura.

-Te lo puedo dar, aurita necesitamos mucha gente en el hotel.

Tsunade no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpida por el rubio.

-No quiero trabajar en el hotel, yo quiero ser un acompañante.

Esto realmente sorprendió a Tsunade, pero no lo dejo notar, ella solo Izo una mueca sarcástica.

-Y que te hace pensar que aquí tenemos, como dijiste que se llamaban a si acompañantes.

-Ahora va a fingir, hinata me contó todo se como operan, por eso quiero entrar.

Tsunade estaba molesta. – (Hinata te dije no digieras nada, ahora tengo que callar a ese mocoso)

-Y que te hace pensar pequeño renacuajo, que te voy a permitir ser un acompañante, no tienes experiencia e idea de cómo ser uno.

-Fácil me enseñan.

-No no estoy en desacuerdo, ahora vete y no me hagas perder mi tiempo ya.

Naruto se paro estaba a punto de marcharse cuando de repente volvió a hablar.

-que piensa que digan las personas cuando se enteren de que hay acompañantes menores de edad a su cargo, bueno no creo que digan mucho, solo van a cerrar su hotel van a liberar a los menores, y usted ira a la cárcel. Bueno eso es poco podría ser peor pueden decir que usted secuestro a Hinata, explota sexualmente a pobres jóvenes sin hogar, sin contar de que me amenazo de muerte para que nadie se enterara...

Tsunade se levanto se su silla exaltada, con venitas en su cara y gritando le dijo al rubio.

-Ya vasta, tienes el trabajo, empiezas mañana pero ten encuenta de que solo te voy a pagar el 10 de lo de tus citas.

-No me importa el dinero, pero esta bien. A otra cosa Hinata no me dijo nada, pero gracias por la información. Nos vemos mañana Tsunade Obachan.

El rubio cerró la puerta y mientras caminaba por el pasillo retumbaron las paredes y se oyó un grito aterrador.

-¡Maldito mocoso!

Tsunade en su oficina ya mas tranquila vio a la ventana, hay se encontraba Iruka y el rubio que se marchaban del lugar.

-Te pareces tanto a tu padre, los dos tienen el mismo potencial… Tsunade sonrió nostálgicamente.

-Solo espero que no seas como el Naruto…

------------En Ichikaru----------

-Naruto oí un grito aterrador cuando saliste, paso algo malo.

-Yo no oí nada Iruka san.

-Debe de ser mi imaginación, presentarme con Tsunade sama me afecta mucho, debería de pensar en frecuentarla menos verdad Naruto

El rubio que devoraba los fideos no le presto mucha atención, hasta que se acordó de algo.

-A ya me acorde, Iruka san mañana me puedes traer de nuevo al hotel, igual que el resto de la semana.

Iruka que estaba comiendo casi se ago al oír lo que Naruto dijo.

-No te dije que me estresa ir con Tsunade Sama.

-Lo se Iruka san, pero Tsunade obachan me dio trabajo.

-Hasta que te quieres hacer responsable, y que vas a hacer recepcionista, cocinero, o que.

Iruka le preguntaba al rubio muy animadamente, pero el estaba como si no tuviera importancia.

-(me da gusto que Naruto se este haciendo responsable, un empleo es lo que le hace falta, así podría inclusive olvidar un rato la ausencia de su padre. A veces dudo que quiera a Naruto siempre se va a sus viajes de negocios, y cuando regresa solo esta con el unas horas)

-Tu padre se va a poner muy orgulloso de ti cuando sepa que tienes trabajo.

Naruto por primera ves en la cena, levanto su cara con ilusión y pregunto.

-Tu crees Iruka san, pero no crees que se extrañe de mi trabajo.

Iruka más confundido se dirigió al rubio, con esperanzas de que no fuera lo que mas temía.

-Dime Naruto en que vas a trabajar.

-Voy hacer un acompañante Iruka san.

Iruka de repente se empezó a poner pálido.

-Naruto definitivamente no vas a trabajar de acompañante.

-Pero por que, Tsunade obachan me dejo- dijo el rubio con cara de perrito, que automáticamente funciona con Iruka.

-(bueno no creo que sea tan malo, eso ayudaría a Naruto a madurar. Pero si lo pienso detenidamente, si se entera su padre nos mata a los dos. Eso sin contar que tendré que ver a Tsunade sama todos los días, pero bueno es por el bien de el)

-Que dices Iruka san.

-Esta bien pero con una condición, que tu padre no se entere sino nos mata a los dos.

Naruto con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza asintió.

Después de pagar los dos salieron del local.

-Iruka san y que le vamos a decir a mi padre.

-Fácil eres pésimo en modales, le decimos que vas a ir a una escuela para refinarlos.

-Eres un genio Iruka san.

Los dos se vieron rieron, y siguieron su camino.

-Me tienes que decir algo, como supiste que había acompañantes.

-Fácil..

Y así el rubio e Iruka siguieron caminado, mientras el le contaba su ingeniosa experiencia.

-----------------------En la noche ---------------------

En el cuartel era una noche normal, jóvenes corriendo de un lado a otro. Personas llegando para verse con otros acompañantes, en fin nada fuera de lugar.

En una habitación estaban tres jóvenes conversando.

Shikamaru estaba acostado en una cama, Sasuke cambiándose de camisa y Kankouro buscando algo.

-Que problemático, tener que trabajar hoy.

-Disfruta tu día de descanso, por cierto que vas hacer hoy- preguntaba Kankouro mientras se asomaba debajo de su cama.

-Pienso salir al café.

Sasuke que estaba listo se paro y se sentó al lado de shikamaru, preguntando.

-Kankouro tu conoces alguna amiga de yuri san.

-Si las conozco a todas, son igual que ella unas pervertidas reprimidas.

Sasuke cuando termino de hablar empezó a salirse una lagrimita.

-(por que tuve que hablar, estaría disfrutando de un día de descanso. Pero en ves de eso voy a estar con viejas reprimidas)

Shikamaru que noto el comportamiento de Sasuke, se empezó a reír.

-En la que te metiste Sasuke y dime que tienes pensado hacer.

-No lo se, todavía.

-Y sabes que va hacer tenten hoy- dijo Kankouro mientras desempolvaba una caja.

Shikamaru tuvo que contestar esa pregunta, ya que Sasuke estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos.

-Si, dijo que iban a ir de compras ella y hinata, también menciono algo de un cambio a Hinata y lo demás no lo escuche fue demasiado probletico para ponerle atención.

Un ruido estrepitoso izo que tanto Sasuke y shikamaru voltearan a donde se encontraba Kankouro,

-Que tanto haces kankouro- dijo Sasuke un poco molesto.

-Nada, solo que ya encontré lo que buscaba, el muy feliz les enseño una caja.

-Y que se supone que es eso- dijo Shikamaru incorporándose, hasta quedar sentado.

-Lo que nos va a salvar a Sasuke y a mí esta noche.

Acabando de decir eso tanto Sasuke y Kankouro estaban en las nubes, hasta que Sasuke salio de sus pensamiento y le pregunto a Kankouro que era.

-Y que es lo que tienes en esa caja, que se supone que nos va a salvar.

-Pues lo que toda vieja desesperada quiere- kankouro abrió el paquete y salio un muñeco inflable de sasuke sin ropa.

-Ya ven aquí esta nuestra salvación- dijo Kankouro mientras abrasaba al muñeco en forma de Sasuke.

Esto causo repulsión entre sus compañeros, y decidió hablar shikamaru antes de seguir viendo esa escena tan deplorable.

- yo no creo que eso te funcione- no crees que ellas prefirieran mejor algo de carne y hueso.

Ante esto Kankouro se puso triste, Sasuke también un poco, y shikamaru se extraño de la actitud del Uchiha.

-No me digas que tú también creíste que funcionaria Sasuke- dijo Shikamaru sorprendido.

-Claro que no, Kankouro ya guarda ese muñeco que da vergüenza- dijo Sasuke otra vez envolviéndose en sus pensamientos.

-(chibi Sasuke llorando, por un momento le creí a ese cretino de Kankouro. Bueno creo que la última solución es esa, no tengo opción, todo sea por el bien de no ser violado esta noche.)

-Kankouro ya vístete que se nos esta haciendo tarde- dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a su ropero otra ves.

-Te vas a volver a cambiar Sasuke- dijo Shikamaru sin importancia.

-Si hay algún problema.

- Si que casi ni vas a necesitar la ropa, de todos modos te la van a quitar 5 minutos después de que lleguemos. Dijo Kankouro mientras metía en su cajita al Sasuke inflable.

-(Eso es lo que tu crees)

-(que problemáticos)

-(Cuando nadie se de cuenta voy a meter la caja en mi mochila, así el único violado esta noche será Sasuke jejeje)

Shikamaru se paro y cuando estaba a punto se salir de la habitación se dirigió a Kankouro.

-A por cierto Tsunade sama me dijo que te digiera, que la cita de hoy fue patrocinada por Sasuke.

-Sasukeeeeeeeeeee

---------------En otra parte--------------------

En la calles Shikamaru caminaba, hasta llegar a un edifico colonial, muy hermoso. Su estructura le daba un toque de majestuosidad y atracción.

El llego y se sentó en una silla, en las mesitas que se encontraban afuera del café, inmediatamente una mesera llego donde se encontraba el y le ofreció el menú.

-Buenas Noches Shikamaru san, en que puedo servirle hoy- el voltio a ver a la chica y sonrió.

-Lo mismo Midoriko chan.

-En un momento se lo traigo- dijo la joven colorada y partió en busca de la orden.

Shikamaru estaba muy atento mirando los alrededores, se detuvo en un ruidoso lugar que se encontraba cruzando la calle. Era un nuevo antro de moda, que a juzgar por la fila que había para entrar, solo podían concurrirlo los hijos de buenas familias.

-Disculpe shikamaru san aquí tienen su pedido, un café de vanilla grande, un pastel de queso y su tablero de ajedrez.

-Gracias Midoriko chan, a otra cosa no me llames San, me haces sentir mayor.

-Esta bien shikamaru kun.

-Así esta mejor- dijo al momento de volver a voltear a ese lugar llamativo.

La chica lo vio y sonrió tiernamente.

-Le gustan ese tipo de lugares…

--------------Adentro del antro---------------

Dos chicas estaban sentadas disfrutando el ambiente del lugar.

Una rubia hermosa, de ojos color azul profundo y muy buen cuerpo. La otra joven era una muñequita su cabello rosado, sus ojos color jade y su cuerpo no estaba tan exuberante que el de la rubia pero no estaba nada mal.

-Ino cerda, hacemos una apuesta.

-De que estas hablando frentuda.

-si haber quien se liga al de esa mesa, a la que invite a salir primero gana, de acuerdo cerda.

-ok pero algo mas, a la que no invite se va a ir al café de enfrente y se va a poner hablar con el primero que se encuentre, mejor.- dijo la rubia acomodando su mini falda y empezando el juego…

-----------------En la casa de Yuri san---------------------

Esta sasuke estaciono su carro ultimo modelo en la entrada de la mansión de Yuri san.

-Ya esta Kankouro -dijo Sasuke fríamente.

-Sasuke por que traes ese abrigo, si te estas asando como pollo- dijo Kankouro tratando de averiguar que había abajo.

-(chibi Sasuke enojado, bueno tengo que tener valor, tengo que lograrlo)

-(mi muñeco inflable esta en la mochila, todo esta saliendo como planee)

CoNtInUaRa…

Perdón por la tardanza, espero que les gustara.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a:

Hieipablo

Lena haruno

Sabakutsuki

Sakurita 55

Kasenai-Uchiha

Y a todas las persona que es de su agrado.

En el próximo capitulo.

Que tienen planeado Sasuke y Kankouro, para evitar que sean violados.

Shikamaru será victima de la apuesta de las dos jóvenes.

Hinata y Tenten un cambio radical.

Eso y más.


	7. “Las cosas, si son lo que parecen”

Bueno aquí reportándome con el capitulo 7.

Espero que sea de su agrado, disfrútenlo.

**Capitulo 7 "Las cosas, si son lo que parecen"**

-----------------En la casa de Yuri san---------------------

Esta sasuke estaciono su carro ultimo modelo en la entrada de la mansión de Yuri san.

-Ya esta Kankouro -dijo Sasuke fríamente.

-Sasuke por que traes ese abrigo, si te estas asando como pollo- dijo Kankouro tratando de averiguar que había abajo.

-(chibi Sasuke enojado, bueno tengo que tener valor, tengo que lograrlo)

-(mi muñeco inflable esta en la mochila, todo esta saliendo como planee)

Tanto Sasuke y Kankouro se vieron por ultima vez, y salieron del carro con destino a su pesadilla.

Cuando estuvieron en la puerta, tocaron el timbre y les abrió un mayordomo.

-bienvenido Kankouro san, Sasuke san- dijo atentamente el mayordomo, ellos hicieron una reverencia y pasaron.

-La señora los esta esperando en la estancia principal.

Cuando estaban a punto de partir, Kankouro se paro en frente del mayordomo y pregunto en voz baja algo.

-ahora como están las fieras.

El anciano sonrió ante la pregunta del chico y contesto cortésmente.

-Más ansiosas que nunca, tenga cuidado la señora acaba de recibir otro libro por correo.

Kankouro más mortificado que nunca se dio la vuelta y escolto a Sasuke, por el sendero de sus pesadillas.

-(Chibi kankouro feliz con una cajita en las manos, por lo menos Sasuke esta conmigo, y mi amiguito inflable también jeje)

-(Chibi Sasuke con gabardina y preocupado, solo espero que me funcione el teatrito, pobre Kankouro va tener que satisfacer a todas el solo. Pero bueno el ya esta acostumbrado)

Cuando llegaron al salón, tocó la puerta e inmediatamente una señora abrió.

-Bienvenidos, dijo la señora mientras abría más la puerta y daba vista al resto del salón donde se encontraban otras 5 mujeres con cara de lujuria.

-(va a ser una noche muy difícil, mi querido muñequito inflable)

-(no quiero ni pensar que planean.)

-----------------------En el antro------------------------

Una rubia estaba haciendo una rabieta, mientras veía como su amiga pelirosada bailaba con un joven guapo.

-Maldita Sakura, por que tenias que ganar la apuesta.

Cuando termino la música, la pelirosa se acerco a la mesa con una sonrisa irónica y triunfante.

-Perdiste Ino cerda.

Ino se enojo, pero después se paro de la mesa y dijo tranquila.

-Vamos necesito que verifiques que cumplo mi palabra frentuda.

Y así las dos chicas salieron del antro con dirección al café de enfrente.

Al llegar al café las dos jóvenes notaron que no había mucha gente y empezaron a observar.

-Lastima ino chan no tienes mucho que escoger, pero para que veas que no soy mala puedes ir hablar con el- y señalo a un joven despistado que estaba con un tablero de ajedrez en su mesa.

Shikamaru que detecto la presencia de dos jóvenes, que al perecer murmuraban algo y lo señalaban a el.

-(que problemático, tan tranquilo que estaba. Solo espero que no sea yo al que están señalando)

-Reglas frentuda.

-Bueno tienes límite de tiempo.

-Cuanto?

-30 minutos, si se te escapas lo sigues OK.

-Esta bien, algo más.

-Si, tienes que lograr que te de un beso antes que finalice la hora.

Ino mas segura que nunca, partió a donde se encontraba aquel extraño.

Siempre Ino eran considerada una joven hermosa, ningún joven la avía rechazado nunca, era segura de si misma, siempre lograba lo que se proponía, y sumando lo millones que poseía su familia, era perfecta o eso creían los demás)

Mientras veía como se marchaba su amiga, Sakura decidió sentarse en una mesa y de paso encargar algo para hacer la espera mas ligera.

Cuando la rubia llego adonde se encontraba su objetivo se sentó y los vio asta toparse con los ojos de el, unos ojos fríos, sin sentimientos. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo pero decidió seguir.

El se topo con los ojos de una joven hermosa, pero sin darle un gramo de importancia le pregunto algo que sorprendió a la rubia.

-Que es lo que quieres, o acaso te perdiste de mesa.

-Yo solo te vine hacer compañía y tú te portas así de ingrato.

-Yo no te pedí...

Pero no pudo continuar por que la rubia le empezó a gritar.

-(también que me la estaba pasando, pero vale no me caerá mal oír lo que dice, prefiero eso que arriesgarme a regresar y que Tsunade me mande a una cita)

--------------------En el salón de belleza-----------------------

Tenten estaba muy feliz leyendo una revista mientras le pintaban las uñas.

-Tenten san, crees que sea necesario esto.

Decía Hinata, mientras le estaban decolorando unas mechas de su cabello en tono plateado.

-Si son órdenes de Tsunade sama, a parte esto es solo el principio Hinata chan.

-Hay mas?

-----------------------Con Naruto--------------------------

Hacia buen rato que Iruka y Naruto habían regresado de Ichikaru.

Naruto paseaba por su cuarto, mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

-Por fin llego mi padre y vamos a tener una cena.

-(seguro que le cuento lo de la escuela de modales y se va aponer contento)

Pero un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, el rubio muy ilusionado fue a abrir, al momento de abrir se encontró con iruka.

-Naruto tu padre te esta esperando.

-Iruka san, esta ansioso por verme?- preguntaba el rubio como niño pequeño.

Iruka suspiro, jalo a Naruto de la mano y lo sentó.

-Mira Naruto no quiero engañarte, solo esta aquí por que quiere darte un noticia importante, que influirá en la vida de los dos.

-A es solo por eso- dijo el rubio tristemente.

-No claro que no también me dijo que tenía muchas ganas de verte.

Ante esto Naruto se animo más.

-(perdón Naruto pero no quiero lastimarte, tu padre nunca me menciono nada, no se como reaccionaras cuando sepas lo que tiene que decirte. Pero lo que estoy seguro es que yo te protegeré)

Iruka dio por última vez un vistazo al rubio, se dio la vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de partir le dijo algo.

-Naruto solo prométeme algo.

-Que Iruka san.

-Que esta noche te vas a comportar como un hombre.

-Claro que si.

Cuando partió Iruka dejando al rubio solo, la cara de naruto dio un repentino cambio. Ahora el solo mostraba una cara de profunda tristeza y sus ojos solo demostraban una silueta de soledad.

-(Gracias iruka san, pero se muy bien que mi padre nunca tiene ganas de verme. Se que el viejo se trae algo entre manos, solo quisiera tan siquiera una pista… No Naruto le prometiste que te ibas a comportar como un hombre y eso vas hacer)

Y el salio del cuarto, en dirección al salón que tanto temía ir.

------------En la casa de Yuri san------------

Ya había pasado una hora desde que nuestros acompañantes habían llegado. Y las cosas se estaban calentando entre las ya bebidas señoras.

Tres estaban casi encima de Sasuke, el cual guardo sus distancias de ellas desde que llego. Las dos restantes, mas Yuri san estaban tras los huesitos de Kankouro.

Kankouro se paro tras la cercanía de estas y hablo.

-Y que es lo que desean hacer damas.

-(maldita sea todo lo que tengo que decir por el trabajo, por mi les digiera no me toquen malditas viejas)

Al escuchar eso ellas se sintieron alagadas, pero rápido le respondió Yuri san con la cabeza agachada y con algo de pena.

-Kankouro chan, nosotras pensábamos que tu y tu amigo nos podrían hacer un privado

Ante esto los dos les salio una gota en la cabeza y casi se caen del lugar donde se encontraban.

-(Chibi sasuke llorando y corriendo de un lugar a otro, yo no quiero, no quiero.)

-(bastante tengo con Yuri san cada ves que me contrata. No creo poder satisfacer a cinco de su especie)

Todas las señoras ilusionadas los vieron, hasta que Sasuke se paro junto a Kankouro y hablo.

-Hay que complacer a tan hermosas damas, nada mas dénos un momento para prepararnos.

Todas las señoras babeando se acomodaron en un sillón, esperando que el espectáculo comenzara. Mientras Sasuke y Kankouro salieron de la habitación.

-que es lo que piensas Sasuke, a este paso vamos hacer su cena. O acaso tienes algo planeado- dijo Kankouro con cara de esperanza.

-No de hecho no tengo ningún plan, pero trajiste el muñeco inflable- Dijo Sasuke fingiendo tener interés, y ante esto Kankouro se alegro.

En el pasillo chibi sasuke y Kankouro hablaban.

-Si pero, tenemos que inflarlo con la bombita, y eso nos tomara tiempo.

-No que era inflado automático.

-no solamente se infla automáticamente la primera vez, ya después el manual dice que lo infle con la bomba que viene incluida.

-aaa otra cosa y donde sacaste ese muñeco?

-No sabes Tsunade sama los vende como recuerdos, pero como este es edición limitada solo lo puedes adquirir con catalogo.

Sasuke con llamas en los ojos.

-(me las vas a pagar tsunade sama)

Sasuke vio con un poco de asco a Kankouro y le pregunto con algo de temor.

-Y por que tienes tú un muñeco inflable de mí.

Kankouro entendió inmediatamente el asco de su compañero y le respondió rápidamente.

-Lo que pasa es que un día, estaba de curioso por el almacén y encontré una caja y vi que había muchos de estas cajitas y decidí tomar una, después que leí las instrucciones de uso y decidí conservarla para una situación así.

Sasuke se despejo la mente y los dos chibis regresaron a la realidad.

-Tengo una idea, Kankouro tú te vas a inflar al muñeco, mientras yo las distraigo ok.

-Esta bien pero cuídate, no quiero que cuando entre ya no encuentre rastros de ti.

-Entendido, no te preocupes tomate tu tiempo y recuerda que este bien inflado sino nos les va a aguantar.

Kankouro izo una seña de entendido y salio corriendo por los pasillos buscando un lugar para poder realizar su tarea.

Cuando el se hubo marchado Sasuke miro hacia la puerta, se acomodo el abrigo y tiro de la manija.

-(voy a poner en practica tus enseñanzas hermano, Kakashi sensei aunque eso signifique dejar a Kankouro solo con las fieras)

-------------En el café-------------

Ya habían pasado 25 minutos, desde que esa extraña se sentó para arruinarle su paz. Y no dejaba de hablar de trivialidades que para punto de el era como inflarse el ego ella misma.

-(Que problemática, es caprichosa, gritona e insoportable. Creo que prefiero que Tsunade me mande a una cita, que soportarla a ella toda la noche)

-(Este no es un chico normal, después de esto si fuera normal viera intentado besarme, conquistarme o llevarme a la cama. Pero este tio, no será acaso que es gay)

Sakura que estaba un par de mesas más atrás, veía la escena sin perderse detalle.

La rubia voltio a ver su reloj y ya impacientándose se dirigió al muchacho con mas tranquilidad.

-Disculpa estas seguro de que te gustan las mujeres.

El se le quedo viendo con desprecio y hablo.

-Si si me gustan las mujeres, pero no me gustan las mujeres que son feas como tu.

Ella se quedo impresionado con las palabras del extraño.

-(Pero si no soy fea, digo todas las personas dicen que ella era hermosa, no ino el debe de estar mal)

-Disculpa pero yo no soy fea- Dijo la rubia muy molesta.

-Para mi si.

-Pues tu concepto de la belleza es muy bajo, verdad- Dijo la rubia mientras se reía del el, pero Shikamaru al contrario sonrió.

-No al contrario, la verdadera belleza es un concepto que tu no entiendes.

Ella sintió en su interior un hueco, pero aun así no se dejo desanimar por las palabras de aquel extraño, cuando iba a hablar el se le adelanto.

-Desde que llegaste savia cual era tu objetivo. Llegaste con la muchacha que se encuentra sentada allá atrás, no estaban buscando a alguien en específico, tu amiga decidió la persona, en este caso yo. Tú vienes en plan de falsedad y hablas cosas sin sentido, pero ala ves tratas de provocarme con los movimientos que haces con tu cuerpo, durante ese tiempo que te encuentras sentada, me doy cuenta que en realidad no tienes interés en mi, solo miras atentamente tu reloj, con forme pasa el tiempo te empiezas a impacientar y ahora te ves desesperada.

Shikamaru se toma una pausa, pero la rubia no logra decir palabra alguna. Y el después prosigue.

-Por lo que deduzco, tu estas apostando algo y también se que antes de finalizar la media hora yo tengo que darte un algo mas para que ganes.

La rubia estaba demasiado sorprendida por la manera en que el dedujo todo y se quedo como piedra

En cambio el se paro vio el reloj de ella, faltaban escasos 30 segundos para que la rubia perdiera la apuesta.

-(que problemático espero que esto le enseñe algo.)

El se acerco a la chica tomo su rostro, le dio un beso corto, frió y se marcho del lugar dejándola sentada a ella sola.

Después de que shikamaru saliera de aquel lugar, sakura se acerco a su mesa corriendo.

-Por un momento pensé que no lo lograrías cerdita.

-Por un momento yo también pensé lo mismo- Dijo Ino más triste que feliz.

Desde aquel encuentro Ino savia que no volvería hacer la misma. ¿Pero, por que?

----------------En la casa de Yuri san---------------------

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, Kankouro aparece por el pasillo corriendo en dirección a Sasuke.

-Espera Sasuke

Sasuke que estaba apunto de entrar se detiene.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Dijo Sasuke con fastidio.

-Sasuke no creo que funcione lo que pensamos hacer y aparte.

-aparte que Kankouro.

Kankouro se puso serio, lo que empezó a preocupar al Uchiha.

-Se me olvido meter en mi mochila la bomba para inflar al muñeco.

Después de oír eso Sasuke le salio una enorme gota en la cabeza.

-Pues puedes inflarlo con tus pulmones.

Kankouro rascándose la cabeza.

-También lo pensé…-Kankouro se acerco al uchiha hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de el, lo que tomo por sorpresa al peli negro.

-Pero después me di cuenta que tu nunca te ofreces y menos en situaciones así, por eso se lo que tratas de hacer.

Cuando dijo eso este Kankouro abrió a abrigo de Sasuke, y cuando vio la pinta que traía se hecho a reír con las manos en su estomago.

-Savia que no querías venir, pero esto es demasiado Sasuke- Dijo Kankouro aun riéndose.

La razón por la que Kankouro se reía de Sasuke fue simple. Ya que Sasuke estaba vestido con una minifalda de olanes color rosa pastel, una blusa de tirantes del mismo color, una chamarra chiquita blanca y unos tenis blancos.

Sasuke se cerró su abrigo rápidamente y se sonrojo violentamente.

-Aposte con Kakashi Sensei, a que te vestías así para safarte de esta y el no me creyó- Dijo riéndose aun mas, con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Sasuke estaba realmente furioso, cerró sus puños y miro a Kankouro con una mirada de odio profundo. Después de eso Kankouro callo, o por lo menos hacia el intento de ya no reírse.

-No te preocupes Sasuke chan, no le voy a decir a nadie que trataste de pasarte por gay, para no asistir a tu cita- Dijo Kankouro con su típica sonrisa burlesca.

-Ni tampoco le voy a decir a nadie que estabas usando la ropa de Tenten.

Sasuke ya sacado de quicio voltio haber a kankouro con cara diabólica.

-Que es lo que quieres, para que te calles de una sola vez.

Kankouro feliz como un niño voltio a ver a Sasuke, y hablo.

-A cambio de mi silencio, solamente me vas a deber una vale.

Kankouro le dio la mano a Sasuke y esta la estrecho de mal modo.

-Bueno Sasuke chan, vamos ya a entrar entre mas rápido sea, menos lo sentimos.

-creo que tienes razón.

Los dos entraron, pero la atmósfera de ese cuarto había cambiado radicalmente.

Yuri san se acerco a los dos y les informo que su esposo venia en camino. Ellos dos se vieron con cara de alivio y abandonado la residencia.

-Ya que es temprano a donde vamos Sasuke.

-Primero que nada debo buscar un lugar donde cambiarme, después pensamos en lo anterior.

Y así los dos amigos subieron a su carro y abandonaron el lugar. Pero no para alivio de las señoras hambrientas, ya que tendrían que esperar para poder probar esa carne joven.

-Mira quien no tuvo trabajo esta noche- Dijo Kankouro señalando la parte de atrás del carro.

Sasuke voltio, era el muñeco ya inflado, sonrió a sus adentro y siguió manejando.

--------------Con Naruto--------------

Naruto esta caminando por lo pasillos de su casa sin ganas, se quito la corbata, el saco muy violentamente y los tiro al suelo. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo y empezó a recordar su tormentosa cena.

--------Flash Back---------

Naruto caminaba al lugar donde su padre lo había citado.

Cuando llego la puerta de la sala estaba abierta.

-(Espero que todo salga bien, me da tanto gusto ver a mi padre hace meses que no lo veo)

Pero una risa de tres personas interrumpieron los pensamientos del rubio, el se asomo al salón y de inmediato su sonrisa cambio. Su padre estaba abrasando a una señora de cabellera rubia muy hermosa, mientras veía con ternura a un joven rubio se su misma estatura y todos estaban riendo.

-(Es como un cuadro familiar perfecto, una familia verdadera. Hace cuanto tiempo que no te veo reír padre, hace tanto que ya ni recordaba como era)

El rostro de Naruto reflejaba una serenidad, no se inmuto al ver esa escena. El estaba acostumbrado a las novias de su padre, pero esta ves era diferente, el se encontraba feliz como si no deseara mas en este mundo.

-(Lastima que yo no forme parte de ese cuadro. Ya ni se por que gasto mi tiempo pensando en estas cosas. Le prometí a Iruka san que me portaría como un hombre y eso are.)

Naruto apareció enfrente de la puerta, los tres cesaron sus risas y se le quedaron viendo al rubio.

Su padre cambio de inmediatamente su cara a una fría, los presentes se le quedaron viendo a Naruto con cara de sorpresa. El se acerco sin basilar y cuando quedo a unos escasos centímetros de la pareja, se le quedo viendo a su padre con una sonrisa y hablo.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte padre.

-Lo mismo digo Naruto- Dijo el padre lo mas frió que pudo.

-Naruto ella es Sasame san y su hijo Deidara kun.

El padre se los presento, Naruto los vio con cortesía, les izo una reverencia, que ellos también correspondieron.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Naruto chan, eres mas apuesto de lo que me imaginaba –Dijo la señora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yodaime san, no savia que tenia un hijo,- Deidara se dirigió al padre se naruto con sorpresa.

Esto a Naruto lo tomo por sorpresa, pero aun así su expresión no cambio, al contrario su padre se rió un poco antes de contestar.

-A no te lo había mencionado Deidara kun, yo creo que se me a de ver pasado. Pero mejor tomemos asiento.

Cuando todos se hallaban sentados en la reconfortante sala, pasaron a servirle vino a excepción de Naruto, que le sirvieron jugo de manzana por ordenes de su padre.

-Ya le diste la noticia- Dijo la señora mientras se aferraba al brazo de su padre.

-No, pero creo que es el mejor momento para dársela.

Yodaime vio a sasame san y a Deidara con una sonrisa, y se dirigió a Naruto con una expresión que cualquiera persona que le viera pensara que es de odio.

- Sasame san y Deidara kun van a vivir a partir de hoy con nosotros.

Deidara y Sasame se le quedaron viendo a Naruto para ver su reacción, pero en cambio el rubio sonrió aun más y hablo.

- Espero que sea de su agrado.

Esta reacción sorprendió a su padre, pero aún así sonrió sarcásticamente asía Naruto.

-Pero aun falta mas…

Sasame san lo interrumpió con un beso, que los dos chicos vieron con cara de asco.

- Me prometiste que se lo diríamos después de la cena.

-Esta bien solo por que tú lo pides.- Y la volvió a tomar del mentón y la beso.

-Mejor vallamos a cenar no les parece.- Esta ves el que interrumpió Deidara, pera ya no tener que ver ese espectáculo.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, según el punto de Naruto. Ya que los únicos que parecían familia eran ellos, el solo pereciera que no existiera. Contaban vivencias con risas y de ves en cuando le vacían a Naruto una pregunta, para que no se sintiera un extraño. Tuvo que lidiar con las miradas frías de su padre, el dolor que le causaba muchos comentarios de el, en fin, cuando el pensaba que lo peor había terminado, se equivoco.

Cuando volvieron a la sala a tomar el te, la señora se dirigió a Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-Naruto chan te sientes bien que Deidara chan y yo estemos en tu casa.

Cuando Naruto iba a contestar su padre se le adelanto.

-El no tiene por que decir nada, no importa como se sienta el.

Eso le dolió en toda su alma, pero no se iba a quedar callado.

Sasame se le quedo viendo a Yodaime con una mueca de reproche, por no haber dejado continuar al rubio.

-Como iba a decir antes que me interrumpiera mi padre, espero que se sientan como en su casa, cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca solo díganmelo.

Cada vez el padre estaba más asombrado por el comportamiento de naruto.

Deidara cada vez estaba más intrigado con el comportamiento que Yodaime le daba a su hijo.

-(Es feliz cuando esta con nosotros, pero cuando ve a su hijo se le nota desprecio. Bueno que no me importa ese detalle, a mí solo me interesa que ese mocoso no se interponga en mi camino a tomar el control de la empresa Uzumaki.)

Después de otro rato de charla ya eran las 2 de la noche.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de que te demos la buena noticia Naruto chan, dásela tu querido.- Beso su labios y tomo su mano.

-Naruto, Sasame san y yo nos vamos a casar el próximo año, en Marzo para ser más exactos.

Visiblemente la expresión del rubio se ensombreció y se quedo todo en silencio.

-(Maldito seas padre, no me importa que te cases con ella, pero hacerlo en el mes que murió mi madre. Te odio, te odio, te odio… No se que intentas con esto, no lo entiendo. En ese momento se le vino una imagen de Iruka a la cabeza y se empezó a tranquilizar. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no lograras el lujo de verme mal padre.)

Los pensamiento de Naruto fueron interrumpidos, por el llamado de Yodaime.

-Que es lo que pasa Naruto, es que acaso no vas a felicitar a Sasame san.

Naruto tomo aire, se controlo por que tenia unas ganas de golpear a su padre, pero savia que haciendo eso no iba a solucionar nada, al contrario le daría el placer de humillarlo. Por ello puso una de sus mejores sonrisas y hablo.

-¡Muchas felicidades, les deseo todo lo mejor!

Después de los abrazos de hipocresía, las felicitaciones, Naruto pensó que ya había pasado lo peor, bueno que hay más malo que el desgraciado de su padre se case el día del aniversario de la muerte de su madre.

Sasame estaba sentada, a sus lados estaban su hijo y su futuro esposo.

-Naruto chan espero que puedas venir las próximas vacaciones.

-Seria un placer- Fingió el rubio.

-Te perdiste de mucho, las otras vacaciones.- Dijo Deidara fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Otras vacaciones?- Pregunto el rubio sin comprender lo que le decían.

-Sin Naruto chan, en diciembre tu padre nos llevo a suna. Pero nos dijo que estabas muy ocupado con la escuela y otros proyectos.

Naruto vio el rostro de su padre con sus ojos llenos de tristeza. Esto Yodaime lo noto y una mueca de placer apareció en su rostro.

-(El me dijo que no se la paso navidad con migo por que tenia mucho trabajo. Me alejaste de tu vida por completo, nada mas me tienes en esta cena por compromiso hacia ellos. Como te odio, como desearía… Como desearía no haber nacido nunca, nunca, nunca. Ya te di el gusto padre, ahora voy a terminar con lo poco que me queda de dignidad esta cena)

Naruto vio con una cara de ternura a Sasame san y dijo.

-A ya me acorde, perdón por no haber podido asistir. Me gustaría saber como se la pasaron.

-claro que si Naruto chan. Deidara chan y yo íbamos a Konoha a conocerte, pero tu padre – Sasame apretó la mano de yodaime y lo vio con una sonrisa de enamorada.

-Pero tu padre, nos dijo que no se quería pasar la navidad en Konoha, por eso fuimos a suna.

Y así comenzó la agonía para Naruto, cada palabra que salía de la boca de Sasame era una puñalada para el rubio. El en su interior estaba confundido, deprimido, llego a sentir las ganas de ya no existir, el solo quería desaparecer.

-Para finalizar tu padre llevo a Deidara chan a su oficina en Suna, y lo a llevar a trabajar a partir de mañana.

-(A mi nunca me llevaste a tu oficina. E incluso le vas a enseñar el negocio familiar, que irónico. Solo falta que me lleve lejos, bueno de todos modos, aunque este aquí me ignora.)

-Haber si tú también puedes ir Naruto chan.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Yodaime, iba a contestar pero Naruto fue esta ves el que se le adelanto.

Naruto se incorporo y hablo.

-Muchas gracias sasame san, pero no puedo tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Y si me disculpan mañana me tengo que levantar temprano, que sigan disfrutando de la velada.

Naruto hizo una reverencia y se marcho, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio a su padre que con gusto correspondió.

---------------Fin Flash Back------------

Naruto después de recordar eso se fue a su habitación, cuando estaba en la puerta alguien le hablo. Naruto voltio, era Iruka que traía la corbata y el saco que tiro en el pasillo.

-Naruto pareces niño, todo dejas tirado…-pero iruka paro al ver el estado del rubio.

Estaba algo desaliñado, un poco despeinado, cuando voltio a ver a sus ojos un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, los ojos de Naruto no reflejaban ninguna emoción, simplemente frió.

-Si No te molesta Iruka san quiero estar solo.

Dicho esto Naruto se metió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Iruka se acerco a su puerta preocupado.

-(Naruto que es lo que te paso)

Iba a tocar la puerta, pero mejor decidió dejarlo solo un rato.

Cuando Naruto escucho que uno pasos se alejaron de hay, volvió en si y empezó a entender todo lo que había pasado. Se empezó a sentir mareado, y decidió irse a su cama, pero no pudo llegar por que una oscuridad lo atrapo.

Naruto yacía en el suelo de su habitación, sus pensamientos se fueron a otra parte, pero no visiblemente fuera de la realidad, por que unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas del rubio.

Será que aun estando en la oscuridad, no podría alejarse de la realidad…

CoNtInUaRa…

Bueno hasta aquí el séptimo capitulo espero que sea de su agrado.

Perdón por la tardanza.

Agradecimientos:

Hyuuga.Tennie-chan

Miyuky-san

Akane-chan

Y a todas las personas que lo leen y es de su agrado.

Próximo capitulo:

"La oscuridad en la luz"

Fingir que tienes una vida perfecta no es fácil, pero podrán otras personas llegar s desnudar tu alma.


End file.
